


Ты прав

by all_decay



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Разговор, который мог произойти между Барри и Лео после победы над нацистами с Земли-Х.





	Ты прав

      Лео нашел Барри в главной лаборатории, задумчиво рассматривающим свой костюм. Он был один, остальные либо уже ушли, либо тактично оставили героя Централ-Сити наедине с его мыслями. Лео же подобным тактом никогда не мог похвастаться, за что Рэй его неоднократно ругал.  
      — Мы так мило попрощались, а ты остался. Теперь я чувствую себя глупо, — заметив отражение мужчины в стекле, Барри с улыбкой на губах сразу же к нему обернулся. Неожиданно для себя он был рад видеть Снарта, пусть и с Земли-Х.  
      — В последний момент решил ненадолго задержаться, — Лео усмехнулся в ответ, и это было так по-снартовски, что у Барри невольно защемило в душе. Мужчина ничего этого, разумеется, не заметил и спокойно расположился за столом Кейтлин, поближе к Барри.  
      — Это мои объятия на тебя так повлияли?  
      — Возможно отчасти. — То ли это серьезно было сказано, то ли с насмешкой, ни по лицу, ни по интонации не было понятно. — Мне показалось, я здесь еще не закончил. Да и хотелось хоть немного пожить в мире без нацистов.  
      — Понимаю.  
      Барри вновь повернулся к своему костюму, в надежде остаться одному, но раздавшееся позади тихое, но настойчивое покашливание, показало, что его надеждам не суждено было сбыться.  
      — Ты что-то хотел? — к беседе расположен он не был, и вопрос прозвучал несколько грубее, чем он хотел.  
      — Ты расстроен, — вместо ответа произнес Леонард, и это не звучало как вопрос, он просто констатировал уведенное.  
      — Конечно я расстроен! — Барри взорвался. — Мою свадьбу прервали долбанные нацисты с неизвестной Земли! Тоун никак не сдохнет окончательно! Но самое ужасное, что в результате всего этого кошмара погиб очень хороший человек…  
      Он был на грани того, чтобы разреветься как девчонка, наверное, не столько из-за горя утраты, сколько от усталости. Ощущение чужой руки на плече заставило его напрячься, но когда к ней присоединилась вторая рука и осторожно прижала его к крепкой груди, Барри растерялся, на мгновение даже запаниковал, но все же позволил себе расслабиться и принять успокаивающие объятия.  
      — Определенно, ты – не он, — Барри усмехнулся и слегка откинулся назад. Было приятно ощущать тепло чужого тела, щекочущее дыхание на своей шее, это странным образом дарило чувство безопасности и спокойствия.  
      — Мы так сильно отличаемся?  
      — На первый взгляд нет. Но уже после первых минут общения с тобой понятно, что ты более мягкий, в тебе больше чувств.  
      — Это плохо?  
      — Не знаю. Может быть непривычно. Снарт этой Земли, увидев меня в таком состоянии, прошел бы мимо, чужие печали мало его волновали, ну может максимум отпустил бы что-нибудь саркастичное.   
      — И почему-то мне кажется, что тебя бы это устроило больше моего вмешательства.  
      Барри промолчал. Отчасти чтобы не обидеть, отчасти потому, что такое вмешательство ему начинало нравиться. И это смущало.  
      — Лео, ты хороший человек. А он… он только учился им быть.  
      — И тем не менее ты любил его, — произнесено было совсем тихо, шепотом, прямо на ухо парню. От внезапной дрожи в теле, или от самой фразы, Барри весь покраснел и, извернувшись в объятиях, повернулся лицом к мужчине, о чем тут же пожалел, поскольку руки тот убирать не спешил, и Барри оказался прижат к нему слишком близко.   
      — О чем ты говоришь? — изо всех сил он старался не показывать своего смятения, но голос предательски дрожал.  
      — Я не с этой Земли и могу не знать всего, но глаза-то у меня есть. — Понимая, что Барри чувствует себя неловко, Лео убрал от него свои руки, позволив отодвинуться. — Я часто ловлю на себе твои взгляды, ты смотришь так, словно пытаешься отыскать его во мне. Искренне радуешься, когда находишь какие-то общие черты, но тут же печалишься, понимая, что я все равно не тот Снарт. Тебе не хватает его, признай.  
      — Да. Да, признаю, что иногда я скучаю по Снарту. И это странно. Ему невозможно было доверять, зато так интересно общаться. Он необычный человек и непростой, но это не значит, что я люблю его, — последние слова вышли немного резче, и от внимательного взгляда Лео это, конечно же, не скрылось.  
      — Ой ли? — он скептично заломил бровь. — Просто хотя бы на минуту задумайся о такой возможности, и ты сразу поймешь, что чувствуешь на самом деле.  
      — Зачем мне это? Леонард все равно мертв. И если я, по-твоему, люблю его, то на кой черт мне лишний раз страдать? Но это все равно чушь. Ты не забыл, с чего все началось? Я собирался жениться на девушке, которую совершенно точно люблю с десяти лет!  
      — Возможно...  
      — Если ты сейчас заговоришь про вмешательство судьбы, я тебя ударю. Это не она. Это группа нацистов, выбравших удобный момент для нападения.  
      — Успокойся, Барри, — мягким тоном произнес Лео, и Барри вдруг почувствовал, что действительно на взводе и вот-вот сорвется, но так и не понял почему. — Я и не собирался говорить ничего подобного. В судьбу пусть верят гадалки, в наших жизнях важны только факты. А сказать я хотел: возможно, тебе лишь кажется, что это именно та любовь, на которую ты надеешься.  
      — Не понимаю.  
      — Объясню. Так уж вышло, что мне повезло наткнуться на тебя с… Айрис, верно? Может, ты ее и любишь, не знаю, но в ваших отношениях не видно страсти, все довольно обыденно, словно по привычке. И это неплохо, на самом деле, я бы и слова против лишнего не сказал, если бы не видел, как ты смотрел на меня в тот момент, когда впервые встретил. Твои глаза горели! Ох, сколько в них было эмоций! Меня даже повело, пока я не понял, что именно я здесь ни при чем.   
      — Все равно не понимаю, — отчаянно краснея, пробормотал Барри, чем убедительности своим словам не добавлял. А все потому, что смысл слов Лео до него дошел, конечно же, и чем больше он об этом думал, тем яснее понимал, что мужчина прав. Пугающе прав.  
      — Или боишься понять? — Лео сразу же раскусил парня. — Тогда давай я объясню иначе.  
      Он не спеша начал приближаться к Барри, и у того была сотня возможностей сбежать, однако он как завороженный стоял на месте и даже вновь позволил себя обнять.  
      — Что… что ты делаешь?  
      — Обнимаю тебя, — отчего-то охрипшим голосом прошептал Лео в самые губы парня. — И собираюсь поцеловать.  
      Едва договорив, он тут же прижался к губам Барри мягким, почти невесомым поцелуем. Пусть Барри и был предупрежден заранее, все равно его сердце забилось чаще и перехватило дыхание. Пришлось выдохнуть, его губы приоткрылись, и Лео тут же проскользнул своим языком внутрь. Барри потерялся в ощущениях: это было так хорошо, так естественно, словно уже не раз случалось прежде.  
      — Стой… стой, — как бы приятно ему не было, частью сознания он понимал, что это неправильно.  
      — Что такое?  
      — А как же Рэй?  
      — Это всего лишь поцелуй, — Лео усмехнулся и подмигнул парню. — И ему не навредит то, о чем он не узнает.  
      — Все же ты – Снарт…  
      Если у Барри и была еще какая-то мысль, она полностью растворилась в новом поцелуе. Он уже вполне ясно понимал, почему не остановил Лео, почему позволил себе ответить на поцелуй и почему мечтал, чтобы он никогда не заканчивался. Все предельно просто — он на самом деле был влюблен в Леонарда Снарта.  
      — Ты прав, черт возьми! Ты прав… — Барри сам прервал поцелуй и отступил назад, испугавших открывшихся ему чувств. — Я люблю его. И что теперь? Отменить свадьбу и до конца своих дней прожить в одиночестве, потому что мой любимый человек мертв?  
      — Ну, со свадьбой и вправду стоит повременить. А вот насчет второго, кажется, я смогу тебе помочь.  
      Барри дернулся как от удара, но в тот же миг отчаяние в его глазах сменилось на робкую надежду. Чтобы не выдать какую-нибудь глупость, он решил промолчать, его мозг и так с трудом переваривал все произошедшее.  
      — Я тут успел поспрашивать… Что ты вообще знаешь о смерти твоего Снарта?  
      — Немного. Только то, что он пожертвовал собой, взорвался вместе с каким-то Оком.  
      Лео покивал головой:  
      — Все так, разве что я не поленился узнать подробности. Думаю, есть некоторая вероятность, что нам удастся вернуть его. Но нам понадобится помощь. …

**Author's Note:**

> Заранее извиняюсь, но фанф останется именно в этом виде, с открытым финалом. Возможно, лишь возможно, что до меня дойдет, как его закончить. Но пока я не знаю, как это сделать, чтобы не повторяться (подобная идея уже была мною описана).


End file.
